All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Harumaki03
Summary: "Porque lo único que realmente quería debajo de su árbol de Navidad era a él, preferiblemente con un lazo de regalo, solo para ella." NaruSaku. OneShot.


**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** Porque lo único que realmente quería debajo de su árbol de Navidad era a él, preferiblemente con un lazo de regalo, solo para ella.

**-/-/-**

Dejo escapar un suspiro cargado de nostalgia mientras miraba la foto que sostenía entre sus dedos y apretó los labios mientras la colocaba de nuevo en el escritorio.

―_Ese idiota _―pensó con desilusión, mira que tomar una misión rango S justamente para víspera de Navidad―. _No estarás aquí hasta después de Año Nuevo, baka _ ―no quería demostrarlo, pero la noticia de que no estaría para pasar la Navidad juntos le sentó como una patada en el estómago, literalmente.

Acomodó unos mechones de su rosáceo cabello detrás de su oreja… ¿Era mucho pedir pasar esas festividades con él? Ya llevaban justo dos años de salir juntos y las festividades pasadas no fueron muy amenas porque la Aldea seguía de luto por las pérdidas de la guerra pero este año… este año…

―_Maldito bastardo, tenía tanta ilusión de que la pasáramos juntos_ ―pero no, se había ido con Kakashi y Yamato a realizar una misión rango S a la nación del Rayo, un asunto "alto secreto" y que sabían unos pocos, entre los cuales estaba ella.

Ella, Sai y Sasuke.

Suspiró de nuevo. Creían que había un grupo de Ninjas renegados que querían revelarse contra el Raikage y la Alianza Shinobi, Naruto era el emisario de Konohagakure, reconocido héroe y patea trasero de muertos revividos.

Tenía entendido que Kankuro iría en representación de Sunagakure y tendrían una especie de investigación previa antes de lanzarse a por los renegados. A veces odiaba la "condición" de héroe que tenía el rubio.

Porque sí, Uzumaki Naruto era el hombre que había logrado encauzar su vida, darle sentido y calidez. Ya había descubierto sus sentimientos por él desde hacía mucho pero no fue sino durante la guerra que pudo apreciar con total certeza la fuerza de los mismos.

Porque, ¿cuántas veces se te puede detener el corazón por una única persona al pensarla perdida para siempre? A veces comparaba sus sentimientos por Naruto contra los que sintió alguna vez por Sasuke y se reconocía que no había punto de comparación.

Lo que sentía por Naruto no se comparaba a su cariño infantil por el Uchiha, porque eso había sido, una ilusión infantil. Naruto era una realidad, mezcla de dureza y calidez. Sentimientos cálidos y adultos; certeros y firmes.

Se sonrió, recordando la reconfortante sensación de esos dedos masculinos, encallecidos por el arduo entrenamiento al que se sometía desde siempre, apretando sus dedos, atrapando su mano. Su mano fuerte a veces era temblorosa al sujetarla, porque temía romperla, decía.

Había descubierto que había mucho más que esa apariencia y actitud infantil en él. Sus decisiones que tomaba en base a hechos y pensarlo mucho, aunque no lo demostrase, a que sonreía aún cuando estaba cansado, porque si se levantaba a sí mismo el ánimo, podría hacerlo con los demás, a que aunque a veces necesitaba un abrazo, le daba la suficiente pena para pedirlo.

Porque su Uzumaki no estaba habituado a pedir las cosas. Solo luchaba por ellas y las tomaba como premio. Qué bien se escuchaba eso de "su" Uzumaki. Volvió la mirada hacía la ventana de su habitación y suspiró.

El árbol de Navidad ya se había encendido en medio de la plaza de Konoha y lucía su orgulloso color blanco y azul opaco, con su flamante estrella en la cima, no pudo evitar hacer un puchero. Realmente quería haber podido estar con el Uzumaki allí, junto a ese enorme árbol, colgar sus deseos para el año que entraba y ser la primera en abrazarlo en Navidad y Año Nuevo.

―Maldito Naruto, ¡aceptando misiones a estas alturas! ―bufó, corriendo la cortina, para no mortificarse más.

**-/-/-**

Cómo habían terminado esos dos juntos, ni ella misma se lo explicaba. Es decir, el que dice las cosas más inoportunas en los momentos menos oportunos y la rubia cerda de su mejor amiga. Pareja. Juntos. Nadie sabía qué clase de Jutsu había logrado echarle Sai a Ino, pero parecían felices y eso era lo importante.

―Ne, Sakura, ¿aún sin noticias de Naruto? ―Ino le preguntaba eso cada vez que se veían, desde que Naruto se había marchado, dos semanas atrás ya. Bien sabía Ino que no había noticias, porque ella obligaba al Nara a contarle cada detalle de lo que se hablara en la oficina de la Hokage.

Así que la miró con sus verdes ojos entornados y apretó los labios.

―Bien sabes que no, Ino-cerda ―gruño, tomándose un sorbo de su taza de té. La rubia sonrió de medio lado.

Sabía que a Sakura le molestaba la ausencia del rubio, en cierto modo, se había vuelto dependiente de su presencia y más aún para las fechas.

―Vamos, no seas una amargada ―Sakura la miró, atragantándose con su té, que suerte solo estaba tibio―. ¿Irás a ver como se enciende el árbol por completo? ―vio fruncir el ceño de su amiga.

―No creo. No estoy de ánimo.

―Creo que a Naruto no le gustará saber que no fuiste a las festividades finales solo porque no estabas con él ―Sakura suspiró con desgano e Ino le sonrió con dulzura.

―Pero, ya sabes… Quería estar con él… ese idiota…

―Pero vamos, anímate, quizás Santa te deje algo debajo de ese enorme árbol ―rió y Sakura negó con su cabeza.

―Lo que quiero Santa no me lo traerá por más que pida, pero iré, solo para no tenerte dándome la lata en la puerta de mi casa gritando como una mafiosa cobrando dinero ―Ino la miró, poniendo una fingida expresión de espanto.

―¿De dónde has sacado que iré hacer eso? Mandaré a Sai a hacerlo…

―Peor todavía ―Sakura se puso de pie―. Ya me voy, empieza mi turno en el hospital ―y luego de despedirse y quedar a verse más tarde, la doctora Haruno emprendió el camino hacía el hospital de Konoha.

Santa no podía traerle lo que quería para Navidad, porque lo único que quería era a su rubio junto a ella, aunque ni siquiera a él se lo admitiese, lo extrañaba a horrores. ¿Cómo se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia?

Bufó.

Qué bajo había caído.

**-/-/-**

Apenas faltaba un día y medio para Navidad y a diferencia de años anteriores, se sentía deprimida. No quería sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Lo único que quería y estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Cómo le gustaría abrir la puerta en ese momento y encontrarlo allí, esperándola con su enorme sonrisa y sus brillantes y azules ojos mirarla con esa emoción contenida.

Pero no, apretó los puños y lanzó una maldición, el día anterior habían recibido un mensaje de que Naruto y los demás tardarían más de lo planeado, porque el asunto era más escabroso de lo pensado. La verdad que su primer pensamiento fue lanzar todo el demonio e ir por el rubio y traerlo a rastras a la Aldea, pero eso no era lógico y mucho menos ético.

Así que se mordió los labios y dejo escapar el aire lentamente por su nariz, para no morir o algo. Se llevó el índice a la sien izquierda, donde le estaba naciendo un dolor de cabeza con pintas de futura jaqueca, lo mejor sería terminar su turno e irse a casa a descansar algo.

Sí, eso haría.

**-/-/-**

No lo hizo, al contrario, salió y se dirigió al parque el cual tenía una animada melodía navideña, los niños corrían de un lado a otro con sus gorros y bufandas de lana, porque en la Aldea del Fuego había empezado a nevar dos días atrás y el frío era soportable si se llevaba la ropa adecuada.

Habían muchas parejas allí, que paseaban tomadas de la mano, compartiendo alguna manzana caramelizada o parecido y miró con cierta nostalgia hacía el enorme árbol, para luego torcer la boca en un gesto de desgano total.

A veces odiaba ser Kunoichi. Y por muchas veces más, odiaba que él fuese un Shinobi tan necesitado por todos de un tiempo para acá. Ellos no imaginaban el mundo Shinobi sin él y ella ya estaba desmoronándose por no tenerlo en su mundo.

A su entender su necesidad de él era más que la del resto del mundo, era un pensamiento infantil y egoísta, pero así lo creía.

Ellos sobrevivirían sin él, sencillamente buscarían otro Mesías.

Para ella, él era único e irremplazable, sin él, no sobreviviría mucho más.

Acomodo sus cabellos dentro del gorro de lana y se frotó las manos enguantadas para darles algo más de calor si realmente había un Dios, si realmente existía algo como Santa, por favor, por favor, que le devolvieran a su hiperactivo novio para las fiestas.

O hicieran correr más rápido el tiempo que estaba sin él.

**-/-/-**

Bostezó y luego se limpió la lagrimilla que le salió producto del mismo sueño, estaba cansada, agotada. Entre el turno del hospital y su madre volviéndola loca para que no olvidase las cosas que tenía que comprar para la cena de esa noche la tenían de malhumor.

Ah, y no olvidemos la insistencia enfermiza de Ino para que fuese a ver cómo encendían el árbol en su totalidad para despedir la Nochevieja. A estas alturas, sus deseos de compartir su primera Navidad oficial con el rubio era solo eso, un deseo.

―Naruto, idiota ―murmuraba por lo bajo, mientras se acomodaba su rosáceo cabello en un moño alto para más facilidad en el hospital.

―Ni siquiera estando lejos dejas de maldecir a ese pobre hombre ―la voz de Sai la sobresaltó y la hizo volverse de inmediato―. Lo compadezco ―ella entornó los ojos.

―¿Qué quieres, Sai no Baka? ―gruño, Sai sabía que no debía jugárselas con Sakura, especialmente en su estado emocional actual.

―Ino quiere saber si asistirás a la fiesta está noche…

―No, solo estás confirmado que iré, porque sabes muy bien si no lo hago lo que me espera… ―Sai esbozo una sonrisa y Sakura suspiró, derrotada―. Definitivamente están hechos tal para cual.

Sai abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró y asintió. Se pensó dos veces lo que diría a continuación, pero lo hizo.

―Aunque nadie diría que ustedes dos están hechos tal para cual ―Sakura le miró ―al verte así por él, me da pena por Naruto ―las cejas de ella se fruncieron, en confusión ―porque tardaste mucho en aceptar lo que es evidente y perdiste mucho tiempo.

―Según tú, qué es lo evidente ―espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

―Que lo amas ―respondió con simpleza Sai ―y cuando dos personas se aman, es más que suficiente para que estén hechos tal para cual ―se dio la vuelta y se despidió diciendo: ―nos vemos en el parque.

Sakura le concedió la razón, ciertamente había perdido mucho tiempo con Naruto, y quería recompensarlo pero… Volvió la mirada hacia afuera…

Bueno, ya habrían otras maneras.

**-/-/-**

No había pedido nieve para ese año, pero la misma cayó, cubriendo con un manto blanco a toda Konoha. Tampoco había pedido regalos debajo de su árbol de navidad, más que uno, pero nadie pudo dárselo, porque era imposible.

Estornudo un poco y se reacomodó la bufanda al cuello para luego terminar de enganchar su mensaje, su deseo, en ese árbol que se encendería en su totalidad dentro de pocos minutos y se soltarían los hilos que sujetaban los mensajes para que se incendiasen en el cielo nocturno.

Los niños corrían, llevando a sus padres de las manos, anhelando colocar sus mensajes a Santa, para que cumpliese sus deseos. Santa, Santa… ¿No podrías hacer realidad el deseo de esta mujer? Pensaba Sakura, con desgano. Las risas, la emoción palpable, los villancicos.

Sus amigos estaban desperdigados en el parque, la Godaime había preferido la calidez de su torre y observar todo desde allí. Y ella… ella…

―"Lo único que quiero de regalo es que lo traigas sano y salvo. Preferiblemente que lo entregues debajo de mi árbol de navidad, con un lazo como adorno y solo para mí" ―no se había percatado que un brazo había pasado por encima de su cabeza y había tomado su mensaje para Navidad, se habría vuelto de inmediato pero la incredulidad no la dejaba.

Lo escuchó soltar esa risita nerviosa tan característica suya de cuando estaba nervioso.

―Entonces creo que tendré que volver más tarde y aparecerme en tu casa con ese lazo de adorno ―lo sintió apoyar su frente en su nuca y tembló, ella estaba temblando, mientras esa respiración cálida en su cuello le producía cosquillas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de volverse. Su corazón latía emocionado, como nunca antes. Bueno, sí que lo había hecho… en cada momento que lo veía.

Se volvió aprisa, sorprendiéndolo y examino su rostro. Sus mejillas bronceadas y con sus adorables marcas, su nariz perfilada, su mandíbula firme, sus pómulos definidos y sus ojos, el reflejo de su alma, brillando intensamente, como dos zafiros.

―Tú… ―Naruto pasó saliva y la miró, algo asustado ante esa expresión de enojo que tenía ella―. Me has hecho pasar un infierno estos días…

―Sa-Sakura-chan, yo… lo siento, yo no…

―Y vienes aparecido de la nada y te lees mi mensaje para despedir la Nochevieja… ¡Eres un descarado! ―le espetó, Naruto retrocedió dos pasos pero ella le sujetó por el cuello de su abrigo―. Al menos espero que la espera haya valido la pena… ―y sin esperar respuesta de su parte, lo besó, transmitiéndole toda su angustia por esos días y su amor.

Naruto se relajo y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, él también la había extrañado a horrores. Sus risas, sus enojos, sus besos, sus abrazos, su mirada. Se apartaron por apenas unos centímetros de distancia, ambos ligeramente sonrojados.

―Te extrañe, Sakura-chan ―suspiró, apoyando su frente en la de ella.

―Yo también te extrañe, idiota ―murmuró ella, mucho más bajito. Él sonrió y acarició sus mejillas calientes por el sonrojo con sus pulgares.

―Entonces, ¿aún debo incluir ese lazo para aparecer debajo de tu árbol está noche? ―inquirió, bromista. Sakura se sonrojo aún más y negó con la cabeza.

―Después de todo, lo único que quería para Navidad era a ti, con lazo o sin él…―lo vio esbozar una de esas sonrisas enormes, que estremecían cada célula de su ser, haciéndole desear abrazarlo hasta que ya no hubiese un mañana.

―También eres lo único que yo quería, Sakura-chan…―acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja de ella.

―Pero pensé que no te vería hasta después de Año Nuevo, según la misión… ―él hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

―Era la misión más aburrida en la que he estado, y ¡mira que he estado en muchas! ―exclamó, con ese tono infantil, tomándola de la mano, Sakura rió ante su modestia―. Ya sabes, todo eso de "observar y ser paciente" no es lo mío ―negó con su cabeza.

―Me imagino ―sonrió ella.

―Les di dos semanas para que Yamato-taichou y Kakashi-sensei mirasen lo que quisieran con los demás, pero tanta "sigilosidad" me estaba matando, así que decidí patearles el trasero de una buena vez para estar aquí a tiempo ―finalizó con simplicidad.

Sakura rió, imaginado las caras de sus maestros y colegas ante la actitud explosiva de Naruto.

―¿A tiempo para qué, Naruto? ―cuestionó, mirando su perfil. La miró y atisbó en esos azules ojos más de lo que merecía.

―A tiempo para pasar las fiestas contigo, qué iba a ser si no ―sonrió, apretando la mano de ella―. Porque no quería pasarla con nadie que no fueras tú, Sakura-chan.

Y así era como él lograba poner su mundo de patas arriba, sus emociones descontrolarlas y hacer que quisiera ser mucho mejor, porque se reconocía que no lo merecía del todo.

Se detuvo de repente y lo abrazo con fuerza, no la suficiente para romperle unos huesos, sino para transmitirle sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Naruto la abrazó devuelta, ambos inhalando el aroma del otro, que les reconfortaba.

―Yo también, Naruto, quería pasar estos días contigo ―y ambos rieron nerviosamente.

Quizás Santa no había obrado tal como había solicitado pero, ―lo miro a los ojos mientras todas las luces del árbol eran encendidas en ese momento y los fuegos artificiales llenaban el cielo de colores y figuras― definitivamente, él era lo único que quería para Navidad.

Con lazo o sin el, seguía siendo el mejor regalo.

―¿Sabes qué, Sakura-chan? ―musitó él, acercando su rostro al de ella.

―¿Qué?

―Te quiero, y en eso se resume todo ―acarició su nariz antes de rozar sus labios. Cada vez que se lo decía, sentía que podía ir al cielo de la felicidad.

―¿Sabes algo?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, curioso.

―Yo también te quiero, Naruto baka ―y unió sus labios de nuevo, en un beso cálido y dulce.

Definitivamente, él era su mejor regalo.

**-Fin-**

¡Hola mundo! Aquí vengo con una segunda entrega de una historia basada en la Navidad (la otra fue subida a destiempo), la idea surgió gracias a "Akane-Aimi", que me escribió en un Review que seria interesante escribir una historia navideña de estos dos.

La verdad que la misma está un poco "OoC", pero, ¿qué decir? La navidad me pone melosa (?) Hahaha, bueno, la canción que da título a esta historia tiene muchas versiones, en lo personal les sugiero que la lean escuchando la versión de **BOOM&HI**, que es sencillamente hermosa.

Habrán otras historias con cortes navideños, pero no creo que sean NaruSaku, pensaba subir esta historia justo el 24 de este mes, pero realmente no podre porque viajo al interior del país (a una zona sin Internet) LOL, así que, sin más, espero de verdad que la historia sin mucha densidad les haya gustado, me permitan saber qué les pareció y si notan que pueden ayudarme con alguna crítica constructiva para seguir mejorando, bienvenida sea, un saludo a todos (as) y una muy Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
